


Nicks and Cuts

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [62]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, borrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacy borrowed something and House just found out what. Pre-S1, Pre-infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicks and Cuts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

House stepped out of the bathroom with little bits of toilet tissue stuck to several spots on his face. Stacy frowned at his appearance and lifted a hand to brush the side of his face, but he pulled away from her, annoyed.

"My god, Greg. What happened to your face?" she asked.

"Damned razor. It was brand new."

Stacy blinked. "You were shaving?" she asked in shock. House hadn't shaved more than once since she'd met him and even then it had only been for losing a bet.

He glared at her. "Yes," he snarled. "I have to 'clean up' for a conference at the hospital this weekend. This," he indicated his nicked face, "is not what they had in mind."

She did well not laughing at him. "I'm sorry, Greg. You should have told me."

Another frown. "Why?"

Stacy winced. "I was out of blades for my razor, so I borrowed yours. You never shave, so I didn't think you'd need it." It was funny because there were always stories of guys getting an uneven shave and nicks and cuts because a girlfriend borrowed their razor, but she hadn't known it to actually happen. It wasn't funny, because Greg now looked ridiculous with tissue tufts on his face. Actually, that was funny too.

He grumbled, but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, Greg," she said and stretched up to kiss him and pick some of the little tissue tufts off his face.

"You know, if it were anyone else, I'd be really angry right now."

Stacy smiled. "Don't worry about it. It makes you look rugged. Handsome. Sexy,"

"Yeah. Toilet paper is real sexy. I'll stick some to my shoe while I'm at it."

This time she laughed, then kissed him again. "I'm sure you'll look sexy no matter what you do."

"Yeah, just don't borrow my razor again."


End file.
